Cupboards are known from German patented design specifications DE-GM 76 38 682 and DE-GM 78 11 011 which can be closed by means of flaps pivotally supported around horizontally extending axes. The flaps are movable such that they are not flush, or are only slightly flush, with the cupboard interior in their flipped-up open position so that the opening of the cupboard is substantially completely exposed. The mounting plates of the associated fittings are fastened to the inner side of the side wall of the piece of furniture in the previously known cupboards, which brings about the disadvantage that the interior space of the cupboard bounded by the carcass is restricted by the fitting, i.e. by the mounting plate and the lever mechanism arranged thereon. A disadvantage furthermore exists in that the previously known furniture fittings have a comparatively complex construction and can moreover be mounted comparatively awkwardly due to their arrangement on the inner side of the cupboard.